You lose when you die but try not to
by ManniaOnna11OtakuHpFan
Summary: AU adopted from somethingsable.. It's a what will Harry do if a death note was dropped in front of him fic. eventual Light/HP SLASH and twisted humor.. Wizard world bashing.. Currently on Hold .. ( may not continue .. and may put up for adoption)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Death Note. If I did I would not be posting this on this site **

**Warnings: None ( yet) it is rated T for now **

Blah- shinigami speaking

"human speaking"

_thoughts_

Harry sat crouched in the garden, trying to pull out weeds with your bare hands, was not an easy thing to do. His whole body was aching; he could almost feel his brain fry in the heat of the sun. His crazy ink black hair was as usual messed up to the right side of his head and had formed a natural side bang over his forehead. For cloths he wore a pair of washed out jeans that would probably never match him in width. An extra large t-shirt, grey-like because it had probably been black, but had somehow faded considerably, (a reminder to why you should not let Uncle Vernon wash clothes), covered his pale, thin upper body.

The Dursleys were one of the worse type of people you could ever meet (okay so you might meet someone worse, but I am saying this because I hate them, a lot). Their ways were defiled and repulsed Harry as he observed them. Day after day he got more and more surprised by the things he overheard and saw. He learned thathis uncle would do absolutely anything for money, oh, he treasured his family of course. Not that Harry was a part of it. He was just living at their home and they so _generously_ took care of him.

You would think that their soon to be twelve year old son was at least somewhat innocent, (or skinner). But no, he learned directly from his father. The only thing he didn't have that his father had was some of that disgusting mustache and the ability to use his brain. Even if it was just a little.

Harry saw them as lacking and considerably stupid humans. He could easily say that he was disgusted by the fact that they were even part of the same race as him. Sighing, he threw himself back so he could lie on the shadowed side of the yard. He was glad that they had not caused any trouble. Yet.

They could still probably get charged, his uncle continuously stole money from the company he was working at, Grunnings it was called. The world was a defiled place that craved justice, but what type of justice? The type of justice that had conquered Japan, and almost America. A little more than ten years prior? No, that was wrong. Killing in itself was wrong. But there was a side of him, a side that had a voice that seemed not his own told him it was right. Could that be, yes.

Harry had trusted the authorities not to be completely useless, and oblivious, but most of the time they were. He also had to agree with that; an honest hard working person who worked for justice in bliss of innocence would most probably end badly. Such a person was an easy prey-for anyone. And that unlike the people in police movies (that he watched whenever he was at Ms. Figgs house), the police in the real world never take the time to make justice to everyone...

The world was like a chessboard, sacrifices needed to be made and one mistake could cost you your life.

At seven years old he had contacted the police to make a formal report of his relatives' behavior towards him. The person in question had told him that little kids should know their place or he could go shove it. Yes, a _very_ judicious way to express himself. Apparently they lacked education and ethic too. And maybe he was one of those adults that thought that they always knew what was good for children, and that children could not always comprehend what was going on.

He heavily sighed; it all depended on a person's morals after all. Ah, life was- at the moment- utterly and completely boring.

His inner dwelling was interrupted by one of the shrillest voices ever to be heard by mankind. (and the one that he hated most)

"Get back to work, you lazy boy!" he sighed, back to the hell called "reality".

"I want to go to the human world. I'm already sick of this boring world. I heard the human world is interesting." A young shinigami said, his face had not lost its humanity. This world was already boring for the young one. He had still not become accustomed to the boredom of immortality. Those first years were always the worst.

Ryuk was somewhat happy that he could see the human face, on the young shinigami, before it started to crumble; it brought back many pleasant memories. How sad that the young one's memories had been wiped at his death. So he had decided to tell the young shinigami, about the man that had tried to change the human world with Ryuk's own Death Note.

The young shinigami escaped to go see the human world right before Ryuk had finished telling his story.

"It's boring; with boring people doing boring things.. But the man who tried to change the world in Ryuk's story was interesting." He had been indeed; maybe he still could do something remarkable. Something that would make his boredom go away, even if it was just for a while. Not that it mattered much; after all, the shinigami's had all ceased their boredoms while **he **had been alive. It must have been fun.

++++++++After Ryuk had finished his story+++++++++++

"You were not a God. You were just.." Ryuk looked up to find the other demon nowhere to be seen.

"Gone already?" Ryuk chuckled lightly under his breath. The story must've made an impression. Of course it should have. After all, it was **his** story.

"You should go take a look at the human world. Someone might pick up your notebook if you're lucky. And you may get to see something you won't forget for the rest of your immortal life. Isn't that right?" He spoke to himself, his long-gone companion not there anymore. Not that it mattered; he already had his fun. Not that the other remembered though.

"Light"

Sorry it may seem a lot like somethingsable's first chapter.. ( well duh.. I adopted this fic) But in this fic. I will change the rest of the chapters.. I just couldn't find a way to begin it .. So I edited and changed some places … Oh and I am working on other fics too. Just have to move them from my notebook to the computer … so.. review ! flames are welcome too.. ( oh and this is my second fic… and I haven't even finished the other story )


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: read prologue

Warnings: This story is going at a slow pace the first few chapters have no interaction between Light and Harry .. And well.. I might have a few time skips in the next chapter because I am not really into child / adultish person. But I might kill off Harry's relatives … sometime…

"§ I ssssleep all day §" parseltoungue ( if I spelled that correctly)

'_thoughts'_

Harry stared intensely at _it _and its eyes bore just as deeply into his own. It had to be a trick of some kind, but seeing as there were no speakers around it he continued to take in the snake. Maybe his boredom had finally driven him to delusions; after all, the life he was currently living was-in his perspective-extremely lacking.

He had always labeled himself as sane, but now he started to doubt that fact.

'_Unbelievable things happen around me all the time. As a six year old it had been quite hard for me to get to a library in London, but with one wish I had found myself there, and I was able to read whatever I wanted. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon often complained about my hair. Said that it made me look like a girl with it being so long and unruly. But it made me comfortable, when my aunt had shaved my head the hair had grown right back to the same length the next day. That was not normal even if I had put on fast hair growth. Those things were facts and not lack of memories or delusions. I am sure: those were facts'_

Harry was not stupid , nope, not at all in fact he was smarter than most kids his age; he knew his _beloved_ relatives were hiding more than one thing from him. They had after all never told him an accurate reason for the hate they bestowed upon him and lied about his parents' death ( how Harry knew because of the tone they said it.. like they wanted his parents to die in a car crash) . As a child he had learned to act completely impassive, almost mask his presence. Usually he never spent his days with the Dursleys, he sneaked or more like 'popped' to the library downtown. He hadn't found it important at that moment, but as his eyes were locked with the boas, he knew he should find out their little secret rather soon, or rather overhear what they are hiding rather soon.

He cocked his head to the right and watched as the snake mimicked his movement on the other side of the glass. It let out a hissing that could be mistaken for chuckling. If this-weren't for the fact that it was indeed a snake-he'd bet it was mocking him. From the little he knew about snakes' intelligence it was said that they were not the brightest, but still learned things rather swiftly.

"Maybe, my mind is tricking me, for I don't get enough sleep," he muttered and indeed, he could probably get the sentence 'insomniac' if he ever got checked at a hospital.

_It _was eyeing him speculatively and he realized how sick and unnatural it must look to others; a boy close to eleven having a staring contest with a snake. Not that it mattered at all (to him that is). But his aunt or his uncle for the matter would throw an enormous tantrum. They always reacted so strongly to unusual things. That's why he found joy in provoking them, like this morning. When he informed them about his dream and how it circulated around flying motorcycles'. It had been _just _a dream after all. But, some part, some part of his mind told him that they could be real ( not that he listened to it..yet)

"§ I ssssleep all day §" He hadn't eaten anything weird, or rotten during the last twenty four hours, as usual he had only gotten about three hours sleep, but could that really cause delusions this severe?

Maybe he was dreaming. Harry pinched his arm just to check, apparently he wasn't sleeping, just to make sure he pinched himself one more time. He only felt pain.. This only led to one conclusion…

"DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND SEE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!" Pearce, Harry had always hated the ugly kid. But really, did he have to scream that loud? Harry side stepped as his huge cousin came running with an attempt to shove him to the ground. As his cousin stumbled on to his own feet and started glaring at Harry he took this as a sign to leave, quickly. He did not want to lose himself in a deluded world anymore.

.-.

Harry rubbed his eyes and sleepily picked open the lock on the door to his cupboard. He brushed his messy bang out of his face and stretched his stiff muscles. Sighing, he made his way in to the kitchen and took out one of the mountain of chocolate puddings (that was the only snack that you could find in the kitchen). He quietly sat in one of the armchairs in the living room, feet on the petal-pink seat (his aunt's favorite seat). He preferred sitting like this and walking with his back slightly bent. It was bad for his back, but he could care less. Even though he was thin he was rather lithe and flexible, plus he could run fast, really, fast.

When he had been younger, his cousin-Dudley ( the baby whale)-had found a pleasure in beating up those smaller (and skinner) than him. Probably attempting to gain respect of some kind, or maybe it was a compensation for his lacking of intelligence. Anyway, Harry had learned to protect himself. Once when he had let his anger take over he had kicked Dudley unconscious. He later regretted doing that ( he was fine with having his cousin being unconscious, but it was troublesome because he had to deal with those infuriating parents of his cousin), running on the other hand…

It was pure survival, he hated it, he hated running from his opponent. It ashamed him, (not that he would admit it to anyone)

Being done with his chocolate pudding, Harry went out in the chilly July morning. Coughing and rubbing his arms to get up the warmth he started to take a leisurely stroll down the street. Wearing neither shoes nor jacket, not that he owned a decent jacket. Then he saw _it_, something flickering in the sky. His steps halted to a stop and he blinked trying to get a better sight of it. It was moving and it was not a plane. It was smaller, much smaller and it was coming towards him. Wings, feather, glaring beady eyes- an owl. It landed not far from him and held out a leg. Not only that, but something was tied to the leg. A letter. Was he hallucinating again?

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Cupboard under the stairs**_

_**Privet Drive 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

The letter was rather heavy and the way the sender seemed to know exactly were he slept ( if he slept at all that is) made him dread for chopped off fingers , animals, and death threats. Not that there were a reason for someone wanting to threaten him, maybe this was something about blackmail? Even so, they wouldn't get anywhere-he could care less what people thought of his sleeping place. Either way, he was quite certain that no one would even bother to place surveillance cameras inside the house, so he didn't bother go back and check.

Harry eyed the letter with a mixture of distaste and commendatory and no small amount of revulsion. It was written with on a worn out yellow-like parchment in emerald green ink. An emblem was represented on the front of the letter next to a red wax seal. It had a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake that surrounded a squiggly large '_**H**_'. It looked old, like from one of those ancient families that were still sitting on their money from hundreds of years back. _'Here goes nothing' _and he opened the letter.

_ few mins. later_

_**Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall**_

_**I accept the invitation to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure it will be a pleasure to attend such a school. But since I am unfamiliar with the magical world, and also of where I would buy the books and equipment suggested in the letter. I request a detailed map and description of how to get there. If by some reason you find it better to send an escort or whatnot, I can only-once again-request for someone that will not draw too much attention. My relatives are a little jumpy when we come to the subject of unnatural units.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

He tied his acceptance to the stoic looking barn owls willing leg. Magic huh? One of the least things he would have suspected. He had tried to convince himself it was just delusions whenever weird things happened around him. (not that the annoying part of his mind that he argued with agreed with him) But that was only because he did not have any facts of what it could have been. After all, Harry did not like to judge anything without proof, but when and if he did he was usually right. Now, he knew that there was something and the only reason could be this….this, magic.

The letter did not give an answer accurate enough, but it would do for now. All the things occurring, had, after all not been a coincidence. This letter was too well written to be a fake.

This made him think about the massacre in Japan and throughout the whole world ten years prior. People, mostly criminals, dropped dead because of heart attacks and whatnot. Could this have been because of magic? But since he didn't yet know anything about magic he could not say (yet). The possibility was enormous though, what other reason could there be? About a year ago; this case had picked up Harry's interest. He had hacked in to a database with classified information on the case. Thank god that he had been taking different language courses, because most of the important information was in Japanese.

The page had stated that it had been one person killing all those people, one person using the world's most dangerous weapon. The Japanese had named him 'Kira' and some had worshiped him as a god. His actions throughout the years he had committed thousands of murders had looked like he aspired to be some sort of god-like figure. Not only had he killed criminals but those who opposed him too, this little piece of information had taken months of digging and hacking to get hold of. When they say classified they really mean its: classified. "Kira" needed a face and a name in order to commit murder, but all of the killings had stopped mysteriously ten years ago. Someone had caught him, they must have, because this "Kira" person had been driven by a very idealistic notion of justice, and would not have stopped otherwise.

When he got to the magical world he would do some digging…As he sent the owl away with his letter to 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry' he was hit on the head by something. Maybe an owl had dropped something on accident? He looked around and saw a black notebook….

_**Death Note**_

'_A joke? Or another mystery? I'll take you on…..'_

_Okay so the next chapter is going to go straight to the sorting (of course you would also meet the person who escorts Harry around Diagon Ally.. ) I am still debating on which house to put him in… and should he befriend Ron and Hermione or not? And if not who should he befriend? Oh and this chapter turned out similar too.. but I was sort of asked to take the first few chapters.. and I sort of rewritten some parts and kept some .. but the next chapter is going to be completely different .. I promise! _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please read the beginning chapter of not… for this information ..

Warnings: nothing gory or sexual in this chapter, of course there aren't or I'll have put the rating higher

'_Harry's thoughts' _

"_**Sorting hat talking"**_

**Parts of death note**

_ In death note_

**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

**If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**

**If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

**After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds**_**.**_

Harry sighed, how had his ever so boring life get so complicated, just because of an owl, letter and a black notebook. He could no longer believe anything that was too informative to be a joke. The contents of this so-called " Death Note" were more than frightening and entrancing. That meant being able to kill people from a distance without leaving any evidence that you had been the one to kill, and heart attacks... Heart attack, killing from a distance, only needing a name and a face.. Ha! Finally, finally! He had found the source to the massacre of so many criminals ten years ago. A Death Note! Kira had used a _Death Note_. But for what propose? What had he tried to achieve in the long run? A new world where no one could trust each other? A world where everyone would be shivering with fear?

He would have to hide the notebook well; whoever got their hands on the notebook will most likely feel a temptation to use it. ( really it was to hide it from himself) Humans deep inside were all like that, you had a weapon like this.. It'd be an all out war.

Thank god! That he was not some crazed person lusting for revenge. Revenge, no he would never kill for revenge. ( at least he hoped that he would not) He would especially not kill with a notebook-if it was for revenge, that is. If he wanted revenge then he would want the person in question to know that he had gotten his revenge. But still, killing was the last resource. It was cowardly to kill; it is as if you couldn't live in a world where the other person you killed, lived.

Harry kept telling himself all this, but his hand itched to grab a pen and write the name of his relatives. But he knew better to write names of people close to him. That would draw suspicions, especially from the magical society. But he wouldn't kill them. At least not now.. What was he thinking? Was he seriously considering it? He couldn't help feeling that itch. The police wouldn't help him, he had no money and for some strange reason he was sure that his relatives would drag him home if they found him running away. If he couldn't get any help in the magical world he might just use.. Eyes narrowed and he skimmed through the rules once again _'It's not worth it' _Harry tried to convince himself, but he knew deep down that he too will use it to kill someday, only not as drastically as Kira, at least he hoped that he did not get corrupted by having such a notebook.

_ Time skip …at a random café_

A person cleared their throat, making Harry's cake fall into a mushy heap on his ascetic.

Harry quickly looked up, glaring slightly at the man standing there. The man in question looked really out of place in the cozy little café. His dark clothed shoulders were stiff, his skin was pale almost shifting into a sickly yellow and a somewhat crooked nose. Black shoulder length hair ( that could look greasy, and oily) and outstandingly just as black piercing eyes. There seemed to be no pupil, just black. The skin under the eyes shifted in violet, indicating lack of sleep.. '_Must be not getting any sleep, he must be a workaholic like me,"_ thought Harry.

"Harry Potter?" So this was the wizard sent to meet him. Harry cocked his head to the left as he saw the uncertainty on the wizard's face.

"That's right, and you must be a professor. Mr...?" Swirling his tongue around the teaspoon Harry watched as the wizard hesitantly took a seat looking rather nauseous.

"Snape, Severus Snape." Strange name, it was Latin. If he recalled, Ah right ,it meant..Stern. '_It seems to fit him' _Harry mused as he observed the man.

"So, Severus – may I call you Severus? Where exactly is this Diagon Alley?" He had returned o his tea, stirring his spoon through the honey colored liquid. Putting the spoon to his mouth and groaned silently, that divine taste caressing his tongue...

"No, you may not!" Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow at the man's outburst, uptight much? Seemed like he had gotten over whatever surprise had been in for him. What could the reason for that reaction though? He was sure it was not nervousness, otherwise that would have been easily explainable. Hm..

"We're leaving as soon as you have finished your tea!" A slight smirk was playing on Harry's lips. The name really did fit the man.

"Then, Severus" Deciding he would use the wizard's name whether he liked it or not. Maybe he was just trying to get more amusing reactions from Mr. Severus Snape. Smiling inwardly, Harry continued:

"Tell me about yourself"

_ Time skip: Right before sorting_

Harry was musing over what he felt when he had been introduced to the Diagon Alley on his way to the castle (on the boat crossing over the lake). To say that he was disappointed at what he saw was an understatement. He was absolutely devastated at how behind that the wizadering world was compared to the mundane world (he was so not calling them muggles that made them sound stupid and in fact compared to the wizard world they seemed smarter). When he had first gotten the letter by owl he had thought that it was just a tradition, and that they would be more high-tech than the mundane world. Only to find out that not only were they behind (like the 80's and no technology at all, magic frying technology! Ha! What a joke), but that they were contempt with how they were ... That annoyed Harry to some extent. (imagine a growing tick mark on his forehead) And how the world was almost exactly like a mundane person was told in fantasy tales.

To be a famous person in that said world annoyed him even more. (seriously a baby take down a dark lord that not even Dumbledore could Ha! Ha!) That he was even left at a mundane person's house annoyed him too. (even if said people were related to him) He was so pissed off that he was starting to get angry at himself for being that annoyed. Harry started to feel that he should in fact use that Death Note after all. But, he needed to plan things out carefull, after all he did not want to be found out like Kira. And from what he had read in _Hogwarts a History _and many other books that were not on his list that the Wizard world was Black and White. Harry did not want to become a puppet of either side, and the best way to start is by becoming neither a Gryffindor nor a Slytherin.

He was going to make a better world, where the judgment system was truly fair to all species and gender. But, he would take years of careful planning and information gathering to do so. (Though he decided that because of the amount of money he had in his trust fund, and some hidden talking to goblins behind Severus he was going to find a better magical and mundane guardian) Harry decided that he was going to become a politician in both worlds to be able to change them, but before he became one he needed to frighten the world once more… He did all of this planning through out the train ride and the boat ride .. He did have people sit in the same compartment during the train, but because he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not get acquainted to anyone. Harry was regretting that he had not gotten to know anyone (but at least he was able to come to a decision on certain important life changing things), than a loud booming voice startled the living delights out of him.

" Mrs. Mcgonagule the fist years," said the humongous man, Hagrid, someone had called him. '_hmm looks like an okay guy I guess'_ thought Harry . He than turned to look at the woman that lead the to a door.

_ Time skip to after all the other names were called before Harry _

" Harry Potter"

'_Oh, she just called my name! That took ages … ' _thought Harry as he walked to the stool and put on the old talking hat.

" _**Oh my! Such an intelligent mind you have. You have a strong ambition to change the world .. Don't you? Well, if you do I would advise you to learn **__**Occlumency**__** to protect your goal away from anyonelse who try to look inside you mind. Ah, and you should avoid eye contact with the Headmaster..**__**"**_ said a voice in Harry's head.. which scared the wits out of Harry, but he decided that the hat must be right.

'_I will take your advise. Now are you going to sort me?' _said Harry.

" _**Well, you fit into two different house's perfectly. You have the intelligence, the wit, and individuality of Ravenclaw, yet you are cunning and ambitious as a Slytherin. But because of what you have planned .. you best go with ..**_

_**RAVENCLAW"**_the last word said at loud.

Harry gently put the hat back on the stool and walked towards his house and sat down at an empty spot.. After eating his dinner, he moved along with his classmates towards the Ravenclaw dormitory. He quickly chose a decent room, he paid no attention to the others. Then he quickly did what was necessary for him to do and soon went to sleep in a bed that would be his while he stayed at Hogwarts.

Okay so from the next chapter on it will be purely Harry's POV, or Lights…They will finally meet each other in the next chapter! I sort of rushed the ending of this chapter because I sort of had trouble with describing the common room. And Harry is sort of aloof too because of the fact that he had just decided on using the notebook, which he had been against.. so he's just trying to think things through and planned before he does anything else. Oh, and It might be a while for you guys to see another chapter because I am working on another chapter for my other fic Haruka.. and I am sort of going back and forth at the moment… And I am also working on a oneshot right now so… Until next time! Ah and it would be nice of you to review.. even if it's just a two word one! Oooh and you can request people that you want Harry to befriend! ( no promises though)


	4. Chapter 3

Me : Hello! (I'm back!) Sorry for the long wait.. I waited for my editor to come back from vacation, I got sick with a fever, and I finished a chapter for my other story… Then after that I tore muscles in both of my legs, during karate practice.. And because they were pretty terrible.. I'm stuck on a wheel chair for a while after my surgery.. and uggg.. And will have to take physical therapy (And am taking steroids and antibiotics because of a major skin infection.. Isn't that great! .. Seriously .. I think.. I need someone to send me luck.. Sob…)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Or else I would not be worrying about how I'm going to pay for my hospital bill! And to say I'm working on my medical degree…..

Warning: I am on pain relievers, steroids and antibiotics.. I think sooo…. And I got into a fight with my editor over this chapter.. so don't judge me ! (Sob) Ah and Luna would be the same age as Harry!

* * *

The Morning After The Sorting: Harry POV.

I woke up in a comfy bed, my body felt truly refreshed and satisfied for the first time in along time. I quickly changed my clothes, into my Ravenclaw robes. I walked down stairs to the common room. As I had apparently woke up earlier then everyone else I decided to spend my time admiring the wide circular room, the floor downed with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows and drapes with blue and bronze silks. From the tower you had an excellent view of the school grounds, the forbidden forest, Quidditch pitch, the Herbology gardens, and mountains that surrounded it. I decided that it would be best for me to pack myself with knowledge and gain enough followers, or trust worthy people. I do not want to be known as some hero of no reason I want to be known as a political leader, of the wizarding world and the world in general. And if the Death Note will help me gain such a power to change the world permanently, then I might as well use it.

" Excuse me, for interrupting you while you where in deep thought. But, you have Nargles and Wrackspurts circling around you," said a dreamy voice of a girl.

I quickly turn around, I my eyes meet the sight of a girl with straggly, waist-length, dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She had her wand tucked behind her ear, and wore a necklace of Butterbeer caps. ' Ah! A very trustworthy whimsical girl..I should not get on her bad side .. if she has any ..' I thought.

" Ah, you did not bother me at all.. My name is Harry Potter. What is your name?" I said to her, while petting my petting my snow-white owl, Hedwig, as she had just flown in.

" My name is Luna Lovegood, and she is a really beautiful owl. What is her name? And Harry would you like to go to the Great Hall for breakfast with me?" said Luna.

With that sentence Luna became Harry's 1st friend and most trustworthy follower.

* * *

Weeks later: Meeting Draco Malfoy: Harry POV.

I was walking through a hallway heading towards the Ravenclaw Tower when I witnessed two people about to duel. One, shocking red headed boy, with lots of freckles, the other had bleached blonde hair and had an aristocratic sort of air around him.. And a nice ass too… ' Bad Harry no lewd thoughts when deciding whether or not to save that person' I mentally scolded myself. Another thing that might surprise Dumbles, the man who left him at the doorstep of those vile beings that had to be related to him, was the fact that he was, Gay. How would an eleven-year-old boy that should have no knowledge about sexual intercourse, know his sexual orientation already? Well, in fact I have been in contact with goblins to become emancipated (privately of course) and to learn that I had to have an heir by the time I'm graduated in order to keep my lord status.. Who knew that it was possible for wizards to get pregnant !(I had to search up) and because I am considered an adult now… And Oh my goodness my hair… my hair my beautiful hair! (And no.. I am currently not acting like a sissy)

" Which one of you dared to turn my hair color into a puke green color!?" I screamed at the two freaked out boys.. Who both looked like they were going to keel over and die, from fear …

" Umm.. It was Malfoy.." said the red haired boy who then ran away from me. Which he didn't get to far because I hexed him, to look like a girl.. An ugly girl..

" So.. My names Harry Potter, What's your name and who was that red headed boy," I said to the blond haired boy.. After I calmed down of course.. And I had changed my hair color back to normal.

" My name is Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you.. And that red headed boy's name is Ronald Weasely." The last part was said with distaste.

" Well I guess that Weasely is different from most of all the other Weasely's. For his older brothers are all geniuses and rather more sneaker than that," I said factually. For, I had already made friends with Bill, Gred and Forge, Charlie, and Percy. Well, out of them all I say that Percy is the sneakiest … How I had met them all well… Bill and Charlie are the ones that tutored me, on subjects so that I would not have to worry about being completely clueless on wizard educate.. During the rest of summer of course as they were recommended by the goblins.. And for Percy and the terror duo? Well.. Let's just day it had to do with the twins being curious and Percy who fallowed them..

" Really how do you know them?" asked Draco. I am really glad that I changed my glasses over the summer.. For my other ones where ruining my eyes, and because of changing them I could see the beautiful aristocratic face that Draco had. But, of course I have no interest in him other then taking him as a friend.

And so.. I was able to meet my right hand man that day… (As Luna will become my most trustworthy friend)

* * *

Writing in death note for the first time: (and meeting Light): third POV

Harry was genuinely bored from not doing anything with in his interest. He had just finished his homework, and was staring at the Death note that he had charmed to look like his homework to other people (a permanent charm that he had found in the restricted section.. as he had gotten permission from Severus.. well bribed him into giving him permission)

"Hmm.. I need to see if this truly works or not… But.. How? .. I can't just have someone just kill off … no that's stupid .. Ah ha! I should kill off some crazy locked up killer that's in Azkaban.. For it would not seem weird at all for a person to loose all hope and have a heart attack there… Now that I have an idea, whom should I test this notebook on first? Ah! Bellatrix Lestrange one of the people who cursed Neville's parents insane.." thought Harry; the people around him found that it was strange for a person to be doing homework with a weird smirk on their face.

And Harry wrote down _Bellatrix Lestrange: Death from loss of will to live, Azkaban_,_ today at 7.p.m,_ on the notebook. "Crunch" the noise came from behind Harry and ultimately scared the heck out of Harry. He quickly looked behind to come face to face with a floating handsome devil. Harry quickly glanced around to see if anyone else could see the devil. When he concluded that everyone could not see the devil, _**shinigami**_, a voice inside his head corrected. He calmly put down the notebook and put his homework (and the D.N) into his knapsack and walked to his one-person room, for he had asked for one in the beginning of the year.

Once inside his room.. After confirming that the shinigami had followed him.. Harry gathered up his courage and asked, " What is your name? And why are you following me and why is a shinigami here on Earth on the first place and.." Harry was cut off from his rant by a finger place on his lips.

" My name is Light and I am fallowing you because the Death Note you have in possession is mine. And I am on Earth because I became bored of the Shinigami world and wanted to find something entertaining.. So here I am.." said Light, " And I can not be seen by other humans, unless they come in touch with the pages inside of the notebook."

And this is the beginning of were our story truly begins.

* * *

ME: Whew! Sorry for any mistakes and other items, ( English is my Fourth Language just so you know) I will be updating each story at the end of each month and if I am not freaking out because of Medical School and all the other stuff I do and have extra free time I will post at least two chapters.. And sorry for the not really exciting chapter.. AT least Harry met Light ! ( sob) And the more reviews I have the more chapters I will post.. See you next time!


End file.
